Method to Madness
by kiss those lips
Summary: AU. Erudite never tried to attack Abnegation. A year after Tris becomes Dauntless, she helps out with the training of the new initiates. At least one Divergent is among them. Uh oh. Looks like things are about to get messy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This has been stewing around in my mind for quite a while now. I hope you all like it! Thank you to the sweetest sugar for telling me Tris' mother's name! :D I've changed it from Carol to Natalie.**

**This takes one year after Divergent. Erudite didn't make the Dauntless attack Abnegation, and Caleb didn't find anything when he researched the serum, so he completed his initiation and is now Erudite. However, Erudite and Abnegation are still at odds with each other. Will is still alive, since Abnegation was not attacked and Beatrice didn't have to shoot him.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

"So, we're here," Tori says, gesturing to the school.

We're standing in front of the school. We are part of the volunteers that came to give the sixteen year olds their Aptitude Test. I blink as I stare at the school that I went to just a year ago. One year ago, I took my aptitude test in this building. As my blue eyes dart from the school to my black clothing, I remember that I am not only Dauntless. I am also Abnegation. And a part of me, a part that I deny, is Erudite.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I don't think that I'm ready for this.

As if she's read my thoughts, Tori places a hand on my shoulder. "You can still go back, you know." Then her lips twitch. "I'm sure Four will be more than willing to help take your mind off things."

My cheeks burn. "Oh, shut up," I nudge her playfully.

A grin spreads across her face as she nudges back. "Come on, Tris! You honestly think we all don't know what to two of you do behind closed doors?"

I try to make my expression dignified, but I probably just look annoyed. "Nothing more than we do around the rest of you," I say indignantly.

Tori laughs. "Oh, so you do that outside now? I didn't know you had it in you!"

Instead of trying to argue, I just smile. "Well, I'm Dauntless, aren't I?"

"That you are, Tris," she swings an arm around my shoulders as we walk towards the elevator. "That you are."

* * *

><p>As we stroll into one of the classrooms, I scan the room for my mother. Surely she's among the volunteers. She does this every year.<p>

There she is, with the other volunteers from Abnegation. All together, there are ten volunteers. Seven are Abnegation. Tori and I are both Dauntless. Another woman, one I do not recognize, is from Amity.

My eyes stay on my mother, willing her to look up at me. It seems like it's been simply ages since I last saw her during Visiting Day last year. When I realized that she was Dauntless. What could possibly make her transfer to Abnegation? I wish I could ask, but I know she will not answer me. She'll just smile and say that there shouldn't be any more questions about her. As she stands there in her plain grey clothes, I pick at a thread on my short black dress that Christina gave me a few weeks ago.

She looks in my direction and a smile lights up her face. The woman she is talking to, Jane Swanson sees, her looking at me, and, like the selfless woman she is, immediately tells my mother she should go see me. My mother thanks her and comes over where Tori and I are standing.

Suddenly, I feel like I want to cry. I haven't seen her is so long it feels like decades have gone by. And if I'm being truthful, I haven't realized how much I've missed her until I saw her.

She presses a kiss to my cheek. "Beatrice, it's so good to see you!"

I nod slowly, trying to choke my tears down. "You too, mum," Then, on impulse, I throw my arms around her. She wraps her arms around me and strokes my newly cut hair. A few weeks ago, Christina managed to persuade me to chop my long blonde hair to spunky layers. I wonder how my mother feels about them. Maybe she had them when she was Dauntless.

"I'll be going now," Tori says. "Natalie it's nice to see you again."

Releasing me, my mother nods at Tori. "You too, Tori."

Tori smiles at us before walking over to the woman from Amity. They shake hands and begin talking.

"So, Beatrice, how's everything in Dauntless?" my mother asks.

"It's okay," I reply, my cheeks colouring again when I remember what Tori said earlier. I grin easily. "Better than okay, actually. It's great. How's dad? And how are you?"

"Your father and I are both fine. How is Four? The one from Visiting Day?"

I'm sure my cheeks must be bright red by now. Why did Tori have to say that earlier?

"Four is… Well, I think he's good. He hasn't told me otherwise."

There's so much I want to tell her, but we have to leave soon. In two minutes, we will be leaving to go into the rooms to give the students their tests.

My mother smiles. "Your new hair suits you, darling. When I was… Well, before. I had the same hairstyle."

"Like mother like daughter," I say, trying to sound light hearted, but I know I must sound like I have a terrible cold as I try to keep my voice level.

"I'm so proud of you, Beatrice," she kisses my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whisper.

Then a bell rings. It is time to go.

"It was wonderful seeing you again," my mother smiles again.

"Tell dad I love him," I say, before leaving with Tori.

* * *

><p>We're quiet as we walk. Tori has gotten room 6 again. Abnegation. I have room 7. Candor. For a fleeting moment, I wonder if there will be any Divergent students today.<p>

I turn to Tori. "Do you think…," I trail off, knowing she'll understand.

Tori looks grave. "I hope not."

So do I. I do not wish being Divergent on anyone. The terror that I will be found out, and thrown out of Dauntless, even killed, springs up in my mind when I least expect it. It clutches and clings to my mind, and is not easy to shake.

"See you soon," Tori calls. I wave to her, before pushing the door to room 5 open.

As I toy with the vials of the clear liquid, I can't help but wish that I hadn't come today. But then I remember the short but precious time I just spent with my mother, and I smile.

I wouldn't change my mind about coming today. Not for the world.

* * *

><p>The first teenager that walks in is a girl called Candice Baker. She's very pretty, with long glossy black hair and startling green eyes.<p>

"I like your dress!" Candice says, plopping down on the chair.

I grin. "Thanks!" I fumble with the wires and electrodes. "I'm Tris."

She tips her head to the side. "I'm Candice."

As I place the electrodes on our foreheads, I pray silently that she's not Divergent. Then I hand her the vial. "Here, drink this."

Without hesitation, she tips it back and drinks it. Then she slumps back against the chair.

I watch in my mind as she selects the knife, and even tests out the point on the basket. Amity is out. The dog appears. She panics at first, before attacking it. She's not Erudite. On the bus, she lies. I chuckle to myself. So, Candor is out of the question. When he says she can save him, she continues to lie, saying that she hasn't seen that person before in her life.

There's no question. This girl is Dauntless.

Her eyes crack open. "Woah!" she exclaims, sitting up straight. "That was intense!"

"Well, Candice." I say, pulling the electrodes off of us. "Your results say that you're suited to Dauntless."

She freezes. "What?"

"You're suited to Dauntless."

She must be terrified. I was, when I pictured leaving my family. But I could not stay. I was not good enough. At least, I did not think I was good enough.

"But I can't be Dauntless! I'm… I'm Candor!" she bites her lip. "What do I do?"

Only she can answer that question.

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself," I pat her back. "You obviously have a lot to think about. But remember, this does not have to change your choice."

She nods before opening the door and walking out.

* * *

><p>The next few children are all suited to Candor. There is one more Dauntless, two Erudite and one Abnegation.<p>

Then Violet Anderson comes in.

"Hi!" she grins cheerfully and makes herself comfortable on the chair.

"Hi, Violet, I'm Tris," I say. "Are you nervous?"

She considers this. "A little bit." She admits, twirling a lock of long brown hair around her finger.

I fix an electrode to her forehead and pass her the vial. Her brown eyes widen.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt." I say with a smile.

She nods and drinks it.

I watch her. Her eyes flick between the knife and the cheese. She selects the knife after first reaching for the cheese. Not Amity. The dog appears. She tenses, then calms down and lowers herself to a kneeling position. Erudite. She's Erudite. No doubt about it.

Then it happens.

The dog jumps towards the girl. Immediately, Violet jumps up and plunges the knife into the animal's neck.

Abnegation. Abnegation and Dauntless. Abnegation and Dauntless and Erudite.

She lies to the man on the bus, but this does nothing to help her.

Once she's awake, she must know something is wrong when she sees my expression.

"What?" she asks, looking nervous.

I force a terse smile. "Give me a minute," I tap into the machine and change her results to Erudite. "You are not suited to just one faction."

Her eyes go wide. "I'm… Am I factionless?"

"No. But you are suited to three factions instead of just one." I pause for a moment. "You could do well in Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite. We call people that are suited to more than one faction Divergent."

She blinks repeatedly and her jaw goes slack. "So you're saying… That I could go to Abnegation, Dauntless or Erudite."

"Not exactly. You could still choose Amity or Candor if you wish." My voice lowers. "Violet. Listen to me. You must never tell never anyone your test results. Ever. If you value your life, you will never say the word Divergent ever again."

If she looked scared when she thought she was factionless, she looks positively terrified now. "What? But how do you know all this?"

"I can't explain it. Never tell anyone. Not your mother, your father or your siblings. Nobody at all. If you must tell anybody, tell them that you got Erudite."

She just stares at me.

"Do you understand?" I ask urgently. "There are people that will try to kill you if they know what I know about you."

The staring continues.

"Do you understand?" I repeat.

She gives me a jerky nod. "Okay," she manages to get out before pushing the door open. Then she pauses.

"One question. Is Dauntless… Is it fun?"

I manage a small smile.

"I love it there." I say honestly. "But I have to tell you, it's not for everyone!"

She nods again, gives me a fleeting, scared look and walks out.

* * *

><p>Though all the rest of the tests, I try not to think about Violet. I shut her out of my mind and focus on the task at hand. The results are mostly Candor, with two more Abnegation, one Amity and another Erudite and a final Dauntless.<p>

"What a day!" Tori exclaims later, stretching her arms up in the air. "I thought it would never end. Did you get any Dauntless?"

"Yes, three," I say tersely. "Technically four," I whisper the last part.

She goes rigid for a moment. "You mean…"

"Yup," I sigh. "One."

She smiles ruefully. "Better than me!" her voice lowers. "I got two."

Two. Two plus Violet makes it three. There are at least three Divergent this year.

Maybe I should change the subject. "Any potential Dauntless? Besides those three, I mean."

This brightens her. Her eyes blaze and she grins. "Yup! One Dauntless. Maybe she'll be like you and Four, huh?"

"God knows the world could use more people like me!" I strike a pose.

With the mood officially lightened, we link arms and walk back to the train, chatting about potential Dauntless.

* * *

><p>The moment Tori and I jump off the train, I am ambushed by Christina.<p>

"Tris! Any potential Dauntless?" she demands, hands on her hips. Tori chuckles and slips away as Christina waits for my answer. "Well?"

"Yup. Three, and Tori got one." I answer. "I got Candor, so maybe you'll recognize them. If they join Dauntless, that is."

"They should! Obviously. Dauntless is awesome!"

Of course, she's right. Dauntless is amazing.

"Anyway," Christina continues, "Uriah told me to ask you if you'd be interested in helping to train the initiates this year."

Me? Train the initiates? I grin. I would love to do that.

"Count me in!" I exclaim. "I want to see their faces before they jump off the cliff."

"Honey, don't we all?" Christina slips her arm into mine. "So, are you going to the control room now?"

The control room is where I work. Tobias, or as everyone else calls him, Four, works there as well. This may have been why I chose to work there. Maybe. But it only swayed my decision a little, honest. The people there are pretty fun. Actually, people in Dauntless are just fun in general.

"Yup, I think so."

She analyses my face. "You're worried about something." It's not a question.

"Yes." I admit.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. Not right now." I need time. I can't just lie to her on the spot. She'll know. If I'm going to lie to her, I need to think it through and make it realistic. Maybe practice in front of the mirror. Or on Tobias. But hopefully she'll forget.

"Zip line? It'll make ya feel better!" she does jazz hands.

I grin. "I'm always up for that!"

As we walk towards the zip line, I can't help but think about tomorrow. About the Choosing Ceremony and the new initiates.

I wonder if I'll see Violet here in Dauntless tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's a wrap for this chapter! Drop a review and tell me what you think? :) Pretty please?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews! :D They made me smile and squeal. So, onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

"Move over!" Uriah elbows Christina in an attempt to get closer to the screen.

The normally spacious control room is now packed with Dauntless members. All of last year's initiates are either here or at the Choosing Ceremony. And I know why. It's the thrill of seeing the ones that we'll get to help train. The ones that will have to go through the same things we did last year.

Tobias rolls his eyes as Uriah and Christina now begin shoving each other. "You know, you _could _have gone."

They both snort. "And miss the looks on their faces when they jump off the ledge? Not a chance!" Christina exclaims.

"_You _could transfer it onto a bigger screen," Astrid Sterling, a pretty black haired girl who was ranked second a year before my initiation says, poking Tobias' shoulder over and over again. "The twins are going to choose, and I want to see that!"

The twins. Everyone knows them. James and Aurora Sterling. Inseparable and all too adorable. I don't think I've ever seen one without the other. The duo are stuck together like glue. But they'll both choose Dauntless. I really can't imagine one without the other.

Now Uriah and a few others have joined in poking Tobias. His eye twitches. I smirk. He hates being poked.

"Alright, alright!" Tobias snaps, jerking around in his chair to send them death glares. "Fine, I'll put it on the big screen. Just stop touching me!"

I try to bite back a laugh as everyone in the room cheers.

It's just starting. We all turn our attention to the big screen at the front of the room and wait.

And wait.

And wait.

This year, Erudite is in charge of the ceremony. And the representative won't shut up.

"Get on with it!" Marlene, who is at the choosing ceremony yells. She's probably there because her younger brother Marcus is choosing this year.

All the Dauntless members there and here clap and scream.

"You them 'em, Marlene!" Uriah cheers.

The Erudite representative, a woman called Julia, looks scandalized. Then, grudgingly, she reads out the name of the first student. Penny Zane, a chubby girl from Candor, walks forward, takes the knife and, without hesitation, spills her blood over the glass. As she walks over to Candor, Astrid snorts.

"Your loss." She says flippantly, waving an arm around.

We all laugh, including Christina. But to show her she didn't mean any offense, Astrid grabs her hand and squeezes it.

A few names later, a nervous Amity girl, Alison Winters, walks forward. We watch as her eyes flick between the earth and one other bowl. The one with the coals. Our bowl. Dauntless.

She's so small, barely 5 feet. Then I remember myself, torn between Abnegation and Dauntless. I find myself rooting for her to pick Dauntless.

Tobias glances at me. "She reminds me of you."

I grin. "She must be awesome then."

Before he can retort, her hand flies over the coals. She chose us. She chose Dauntless.

We all let out a united whoop.

"Hell yeah!" Christina yells, throwing an arm around Uriah and another arm around Will.

The first transfer. But will she make it through initiation? She's so fragile and small looking. But so was I.

This girl is going to make it. I will make sure of it.

Julia clears her throat to drown out the murmurs of the Amity.

"Colt Walker,"

We all tense. Colt is, currently, Dauntless. He walks up, and we watch his blood fall onto the coals, and we cheer. He's staying. For now, anyway.

I zone out a little until James Sterling is called up. He pushes his black hair out of his face and takes the knife. Astrid tenses, and then relaxes when he picks Dauntless. But when Aurora goes up next, she freezes. She looks from the coals to the water. From Dauntless to Erudite.

Astrid clenches her fists. On the left screen, James' face is pale white as he watches at his other half consider abandoning him. The room is silent. The petite girl bites her lip, and tugs on her black pony tail with her other hand.

Could she… But her brother! Then again, Caleb and I both left Abnegation, so I have no place to even think about loyalty to family. Aurora's blood sizzles on the coals, and we scream and cheer even louder this time. She walks to stand next to James. He grabs her hand, a relieved look on his face.

I wonder what would have happened if she'd chosen Erudite. Would James have cried? Gone crazy? Screamed at her?

"God, that was tense." Astrid mumbles, rubbing her temples.

It goes on. Some of our sixteen year olds are lost. We gain some transfers from other factions. We even get two from Abnegation this year. Lacey Rivers, a slender brunette, and Ashton Parker, a lanky blonde. Candice Baker, the first one that I gave the test, picks Dauntless. So does Violet Anderson. We have a Divergent coming our way. Perhaps more than one. The rest could very well be Divergent as well. Who knows?

It ends with Kyle Abby, an Erudite, choosing Abnegation. Spite and satisfaction course through me. Serves them right. And he's not the only one, since Abnegation gained three Erudite transfers this year, while none of Abnegation transferred there. I look at Tobias to see that he's smirking at the screen.

It might be childish of me to think this, but… In Erudite's face. Tobias and I grin at each other, reveling in Erudite's misery together.

Then a voice blares out of the speakers in the room.

"People, what the hell are you still doing in there? Get to your stations! Now! They're already on the move!"

Oh, crap.

Quickly, we all scramble, snatching up our hand held computers so we can track the progress of the initiates. They are flat, thin squares with touch screens. Personally, I think it was developed by Erudite to track down the 'Divergent rebels', but they_ are_ quite convenient. But they're not going to catch me or Violet. I'm going to make sure of that.

* * *

><p>"See you later!" I call over my shoulder to Christina, who Uriah is dragging away. They lucked out and got to stay on the ledge and watch the reactions of the initiates when they first see the ledge. Tobias and I will be at the net, ready to announce the first jumper, who I am secretly hoping will be Violet, Ashton or Lacey.<p>

"So, Tris," Tobias wraps an arm around my waist. I let out an involuntary giggle. "What do you think?"

"I'm gloating on the inside. In Erudite's FACE!"

"That's what I was thinking too," he says. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Aw, thanks."

Our computers vibrate in our hands. I glance down at the screen. The new Dauntless are leaping onto the train now. A Candor boy doesn't make it on, and bursts into tears.

"That was fast," Tobias says, sounding casual.

We continue walking. Barely two minutes in, and someone is already factionless. But with Dauntless, you must act fast, especially at the beginning.

Once we reach the net, Tobias plops down on it and pulls me onto his lap. He presses his lips against my collarbone and kisses his way up my neck.

We can't do this now!

"Tobias!" I try to frown at him, but I know I just look amused. "Not now!"

"Why not?" He whines, slipping his arms around my waist and pulling against him.

"Because then someone will fall on us later! And everyone is watching!" I jab a finger at the Dauntless members in the crowd, who are hooting, winking and flashing thumbs up signs at us.

He scowls. "Damn them."

"I know, right?" Still on his lap, I take a look at the computer screen. All is well until a Dauntless born flies off the train after dancing about and fooling around.

… Someone just fell out of the train.

"That was dumb!" Tobias looks nonplussed. "Why would anyone do that?"

Dauntless born and transfers alike look horrified. Candice' eyes widen.

I think she might be regretting her decision.

"Now we know why he didn't pick Erudite," Christina yells from up on the ledge.

"True that!" I call back.

"Are you two getting it on down there?"

Uriah.

"Go to hell!" Tobias hollers, flipping him off. Not that he can see from here. My face is bright red. Tobias grins at me. "Wanna prove him right?"

Yes.

"_No."_

"You're so boring, Tris! Come on, where's your inner Dauntless?"

"The initiates want to see what Dauntless is about, not us 'getting it on'!" I sketch quotation marks in the air.

He waves a hand in the air dismissively, pulling me in even closer. "Then they'll know they can fall for hot trainers like me."

I snort. "Well, maybe one of them will like Uriah."

"Who likes Uriah?" Uriah demands loudly.

How did he hear that?

"No one does!" Tobias replies.

"Tris likes me better than you!"

Tobias rolls his eyes. "She does not!" He turns to me. "Tell him, Tris."

"I like Christina best." I say.

"Love you too!" Christina cheers.

Tobias pouts. "I thought I was your favourite!"

"Oh, don't be sad." I pat his cheek. "I love you more than I love Uriah."

He looks happier. "You heard that, Uriah?"

"Get lost, Four!"

* * *

><p>I am staring at the computer screen in shock. Candice didn't make it. She didn't make it off the train. Violet's eyes fill with tears as she stares at Candice's body, sprawled on the ground, her neck twisted, limbs bent at angles they shouldn't be. They must have been friends. A big Candor boy puts a hand on her shoulder, and she throws her arms around him and sobs.<p>

Better dead than factionless.

"God," I mumble. "I tested her."

Tobias kisses my forehead. "It'll be okay," he promises, rubbing my back. Then he presses his lips against mine swiftly. "Violet will make it."

I nod blindly, leaning into him. He promised to help me get Violet through initiation. It may be wrong, but I can't help it. I feel a pull towards this girl that I just can't shake. Maybe it's knowing that's she's wired like me.

I will allow myself four seconds to be weak and dwell on Candice's death.

One. Two. Three. Four.

Pushing myself off Tobias' lap, I stand up and smooth down my figure hugging black top and skin tight jeans. Christina and I went crazy shopping yesterday after the zip line, and bought way too many clothes. Then we had a fashion show for Tobias and Will.

"Who do you think the first jumper will be?" he asks.

"A Dauntless born, maybe?"

Max finishes addressing them. Seconds later, a figure falls down, letting out a scream. The crowd erupts into applause, and gives her a standing ovation. I grab her hand and tug her up. It's Alison. The Amity girl.

"Wow, an Amity, first to jump," Tobias grins.

"Can I do that again?" Alison says, staring at me, breathless.

I laugh. "If you're lucky, yeah. You're Alison, right?"

She pauses.

"You can only pick once." I echo the same words Tobias said to me.

Her head tips to the side, blonde hair flying. "Maybe Al? Or Allie?"

I freeze. My mind flashes back to Al. Al who liked me. Who almost killed me. Who killed himself.

I never even got the chance to forgive him.

"I like Allie," Tobias says squeezing my hand.

Alison- No, Allie, grins. "Me too!"

He nods. "First jumper, Allie!" he pulls her arm up, showing her off to the crowd.

The crowd screams again, clapping and stamping and hooting.

I wrap an arm around Allie. "Welcome to Dauntless."

She smiles as she swings her legs over the net.

Once all of the initiates have jumped, Tobias and I lead them through the narrow tunnel that I was once afraid to get lost in. Once we step out into the light, I turn to the Dauntless-born.

"Those already from Dauntless, you guys probably don't need to be shown around." I grin. "So, with me to the dining hall." I turn to Tobias and narrow my eyes at him. "Don't scare the newbies." I command, poking his chest.

He flashes a small smile. I suppose he has to act tough in front of the initiates. "I make no promises."

"You guys, with me!" I wave my arms at the Dauntless-born initiates. "To the dining hall!"

I lead them to the dining hall, and turn for a moment, to see Tobias scowling at the transfers.

Sometimes I just don't get that guy.

* * *

><p>We're all walking to the Dining Hall. I glance over at the initiates, and, to my surprise, Aurora and James aren't with each other. James is talking to Marcus Larson, Marlene's brother, and Aurora is chatting with Samantha.<p>

"Hey, Tris?" Aurora says as we walk to the Dining Hall.

"Yeah?"

"Is Four on his period or something?" she asks. Samantha snorts. "'Cause he's nice enough to us, but he's kind of scary around the transfers."

Last year he pressed a gun against Peter's head. Kind of doesn't even begin to cut it.

"He probably is," I say, grinning at the duo.

Hopefully he never gets wind of that.

* * *

><p>"Four, you know how last year you and Tris kind of dated during initiation?" Uriah asks Tobias when he sits next to me during dinner.<p>

"Yeah, Uriah. I was there." Tobias grabs a hamburger and raises an eyebrow.

"Is that against the rules?"

I tip my head to the side.

"There are rules?"

Marlene grins. "This is Dauntless. There are NO rules."

"Why, do you like someone?" Tobias throws part of his bun at Uriah.

Christina leans in. "_This_ is interesting. Who've you got your eye on?"

I snicker. Uriah's cheeks are light red now. "I don't like anyone!" he protests. "It's just, y'know, a question."

Right.

"He thinks Aurora is cute!" Zeke calls from the table next to us.

Aurora, huh?

"Screw you!" Uriah hisses, quickly glances at Aurora to make sure she didn't hear.

"Aurora?" Will raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, she's pretty cute."

Tobias smirks. "No, it's not against the rules."

Uriah looks like he wants to die.

"Do you want me to talk to her for you?" Marlene offers. "You know, to proclaim your undying love and all that!"

"Oh, go away." Uriah tosses a piece of ham at her.

Of course, we tease him for the remainder of dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh huh, that's it. In the next chapter the real training starts. About the Uriah and Aurora thing. I couldn't help it. I love Uriah XD<strong>

**So, review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
